Everyday Lives of Sonic and Tails: Bios
by legendarytoast7
Summary: This is a collection of bios for my depictions of the characters within The Everyday Life of Sonic and Tails series. These will be updated and expanded on regularly, so check back for more. These do not strictly reflect the data of the actual cannon versions of the characters.
1. Tails

Miles "Tails" Prower

Sex: Male

Relationship Status: Single

Religious Beliefs: Atheist

Age: 21

Occupation: Mechanic,

Alignments: Team Sonic, South Island,

Race: Fox

Family: Unknown, Orphan

Home: Bridge Zone, South Island, Mobius,

Close Friends: Sonic, Silver, Amy,

Interested in: Females, Seedrians, Aliens, Mobians,

Addictions: Coffee,

Favorite Sonic Game: Sonic Advance 2

Favorite Non-Sonic Game: Mega Man X

Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Michael Bay, Obama,

Fandoms: Otaku, Bleach, Doctor Who,

Crushes: None (he promised himself that he wouldn't after what happened to Cosmo),

Rivals: Luigi,

Background: Miles Prower was abandoned by his parents because they did not want to care for a mutant son who had two tails. Eventually, he came a crossed Sonic, who felt sorry for the fox and gave him a home and a name, since he did not appreciate the name Miles. Now having the nickname, "Tails" he joined Sonic on many of his adventures, finally feeling like he had a place in the world. At some point down the line Tails met a young Seedrian named Cosmo. The two grew close to each other and fell in love. Cosmo, however, had to sacrifice herself in order to save Mobius. Though the planet was saved he lost the one he had loved, leading him into a deep depression. He was led to become darker, quick to anger, addicted to coffee, use less restricted vocabulary, and lose his politeness. To this day he still shows signs of his depression.

Recently he and the rest of the team have been fired from Sega and replaced. His replacement is named Myers "Talls" Proller. He and the team are willing to fight Team Sanic to the death in order to get their jobs back.

Other Notes: He hates being called Miles and fox-boy. He will snap if you remind him of Cosmo. He visits Starbucks at least once a day. He keeps a baseball bat by his front door.


	2. Sonic

Sonic Ryan Jason Roger Naka "The Hedgehog"

Sex: Male

Relationship Status: Single

Religious Beliefs: Christianity,

Age: 28

Occupation: Recently fired,

Alignments: Team Sonic, South Island,

Race: Hedgehog

Family: Manic (brother), Sonia (sister), Yuji Naka (adoptive father), Uncle Chuck (Uncle),

Home: Crashing at Tails House, Bridge Zone, South Island, Mobius,

Close Friends: Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Silver,

Interested in: Females, Humans, Mobians,

Addictions: Chilidogs,

Favorite Sonic Game: Sonic Adventure DX,

Favorite Non-Sonic Game: Space Channel 5,

Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Michael Bay, Obama,

Fandoms: Sonic The Hedgehog, Space Channel 5, Star Wars, Batman, Hatsune Miku,

Rivals: Mario, Shadow, Metal, Silver,

Background: One day, when South Island was under attack by the infamous Doctor Robotnik, Sonic The Hedgehog stood up to the doctor and defeated him. This caught the attention of the media, including Sega, who hired him as their greatest mascot, Yuji Naka acting as his father since he didn't have a family other than his siblings and uncle. He helped Sega become the most successful game company for years, only rivaled by Mario of Nintendo. Now, Sega has lost the war and no long makes systems, so Sonic doesn't get paid as much as he used to. He has had trouble with money in the past, as he spends it all on games and other things. Because of his inability to save money he could not afford to buy a new house once it burnt down. He has to stay at Tails' place until he can buy a new one. There is no telling how long it will take to get back on his feet.

Recently he and the rest of the team have been fired from Sega and replaced. His replacement is named Sanic Roger Craig. He and the team are willing to fight Team Sanic to the death in order to get their jobs back.

Other Notes: Though he doesn't like to show it, he would risk anything for his best-friend, Tails. He has never seen his biological parents, he cannot swim,


	3. Knuckles

Knuckles Dan Green

Sex: Male

Relationship Status: Single

Religious Beliefs: Follower of Chaos, The God of Destruction

Age: 29

Occupation: Guardian of the Master Emerald (though he does a terrible job), Self proclaimed Starbucks worker,

Alignments: SEGA, Team Sonic, Angel Island,

Race: Echidna

Family: None

Home: He has a house on Angel Island near the Master Emerald. He also has a tent set up in Mystic Cave Zone, South Island.

Close Friends: Tikal, Rouge, Sonic, Tails,

Interested in: Females, Mobians, Emeralds,

Addictions: Wisps, Super Mushrooms,

Favorite Sonic Game: Sonic Adventure DX

Favorite Non-Sonic Game: Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe

Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Silver, Michael Bay, Obama,

Fandoms: Blues Clues, Batman, Monsters Inc.,

Crushes: Amy,

Rivals: Sonic, Toad, Silver,

Background: The last of his kind, Knuckles stands guard of the legendary master Emerald, keeping it away from the wrong hands, or at least he used to. He kind of got bored guarding the empty island and just left it defenseless to go live on South Island and become a Starbucks worker. Surprisingly, he doesn't even know how to do that, so he's just here... He also killed a man, which got his friends into big trouble... Really he just makes life harder for everyone else. I have to be blunt; he's an idiot.

Sega has recently fired him and the rest of the cast, but Knuckles actually likes his replacement, unlike his friends to theirs. His replacement is Knackles.

Other Notes: Nothing Noteworthy


	4. Silver

Silver Quinton Capella

Sex: Male

Relationship Status: Single

Religious Beliefs: Self Customized,

Age: 27

Occupation: Starbucks worker,

Alignments: Starbucks, Team Sonic, Team Blaze,

Race: Hedgehog

Family: Unknown

Home: Modern (Neo Green Hill Zone, South Island, Mobius) Future (Soleanna, Mobius)

Close Friends: Blaze, Tails, Sky, Cookie,

Interested in: Males (in the closet), Females, Mobians,

Addictions: None... yet

Favorite Sonic Game: Sonic Rivals

Favorite Non-Sonic Game: Kingdom Hearts 2

Enemies: Knuckles, Sega, Eggman Nega,

Fandoms: Doctor Who, Frozen, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Twilight,

Crushes: Blaze, Sonic,

Rivals: Luigi, Knuckles,

Background: An albino, telekinetic hedgehog from the future, Silver went back in time to kill the Iblis Trigger, who was Sonic the Hedgehog, in order to save the world from its destruction, causing a paradox and ultimately causing the timeline to reset. Because of this neither him nor Sonic remember the murder attempts from the previous version of the timeline. He was introduced in Sonic 06, causing him to receive a large amount of hate. He tries to be polite, but holds grudges easily. The reason he stays in the past is because he would have a better life now than he would in the future, as there are multiple people who want him dead in the future. Because of the hate he receives, Sega doesn't use him, so he is just a Starbucks worker instead.

Other Notes: He loves waffles,


	5. Amy

Amy Jennifer Rose

Sex: Female

Relationship Status: Single

Religious Beliefs: Liberal Christianity,

Age: 25

Occupation: Family Therapist, Babysitter,

Alignments: South Island, Team Sonic, Team Rose,

Race: Hedgehog

Family: Cream (niece), Vanilla (sister),

Home: Turquoise Hill Zone, South Island, Mobius

Close Friends: Sonic, Tails, Big, Blaze,

Interested in: Males, Mobians,

Addictions: None

Favorite Sonic Game: Sonic Advance 3,

Favorite Non-Sonic Game: Tomb Raider 2014,

Enemies: Michael Bay, Eggman, Ermy, Obama, Bob Rafei,

Fandoms: Sonic the Hedgehog, Hunger Games, Classic Star-Wars, Tomb Raider, Marvel Movies, Parks and Recreation,

Crushes: Sonic,

Rivals: Ermy, Cookie, Sky,

Background: When she was just a girl, she saw that Little Planet was chained down to Mobius by the evil Dr. Robotnik to prevent it from leaving. She decided to investigate the situation. Though she lasted through a few zones, she couldn't hold up for ever as she was eventually captured by Metal Sonic. Even though Sonic had came there for other reasons, he saved her from the clutches of the evil duo. As they returned to Mobius, she realized that she had feelings for the blue hedgehog and became obsessed with him. Ever since then the two have had an awkward friend-zone relationship, and have went on many adventures together. Now, as an adult, though she still has a huge crush on Sonic, is much more restrained and self-dependent.

Other Notes: She wealds the Piko-Piko Hammer, She loves fortune telling and other mystical things, Her adopted sister is Vanilla,


	6. Red

Mecha Sonic V5.2 "Red"

Sex: NA, Male voice chip

Relationship Status: Single

Religious Beliefs: Atheist

Age: first build created 3 years ago

Occupation: Warrior of the Eggman Empire,

Alignments: Eggman Empire, himself,

Race: Robot that looks like a hedgehog,

Family: Eggman (father), Metal Sonic (brother), Silver Sonic (brother),

Home: The Egg Carrier,

Close Friends: None

Interested in: NA

Addictions: NA

Favorite Sonic Game: None

Favorite Non-Sonic Game: None

Enemies: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Amy, Sky, Cookie, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Mobians, Life,

Fandoms: None

Crushes: NA

Rivals: Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic, Sonic, Shadow,

Background: After the near defeat Sonic by Neo Metal Sonic years back, Dr. Eggman knew that he had to even further perfect his next Mecha Sonic. After about a decade he has finally made the perfect bloodthirsty killing machine. Fully equipped with a deadly arm cannon, the most extensive knowledge of combat and instant death blows, copy abilities, the ability to fully use the chaos emeralds and use super forms, free will, and many hidden weapons and attacks. The robot is currently collecting all of the chaos emeralds. He may be the biggest threat that Team Sonic has to fight yet.

Other Notes: He is Red with Green highlights and has the Japanese hiragana characters that spell "aka" (Japanese for Red) stamped on his forehead, He is given a freewill, Eggman fired Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic because they were no longer useful now that Red was around, Killing Mobians gives him enjoyment,


	7. Sky

"Sky" Frakes

Sex: Female

Relationship Status: Single

Religious Beliefs: Judaism,

Age: 19

Occupation: Publishing editor, writer,

Alignments: Super Sonic Fan Club!, literature,

Race: Fox,

Family: Cookie (adoptive sister/guardian),

Home: Hollywood, America, Mobius

Close Friends: Cookie, Silver,

Interested in: Males, Mobians,

Addictions: Tea

Favorite Sonic Game: Sonic Heroes

Favorite Non-Sonic Game: Kirby's Epic Yarn

Enemies: Eggman, Obama, Red, Bob Rafei,

Fandoms: Sonic The Hedgehog, Harry Potter, Sherlock, Kirby, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson,

Crushes: Tails, Sonic,

Rivals: None

Background: Sky's parents had to let her go as a baby, but instead of meeting her death, her life was saved by another young girl, a runaway orange hedgehog named Cookie. She cared for the fox and treated her as both a sister and a daughter. The two, needing to survive, had to resort to thievery so that they would have enough food to get by. Sky never had the chance to develop her social skills, so she is very timid and afraid of others. Now, the two each have jobs and are able to fully support themselves.

Other Notes: She is a huge fan of Sonic, She loves reading: her favorite books include Harry Potter, Animal Farm, Percy Jackson, & Shogun, Though she is usually quiet, that can change in a moment when she starts fangirling, She was never given a real name so she just calls herself by the name Sky because her fur is sky blue and takes Cookie's last name.


	8. Cookie

Cookie Frakes

Sex: Female

Relationship Status: Single

Religious Beliefs: Christianity,

Age: 27

Occupation: Baker, Waitress, Owner of Super Sonic Fanclub!,

Alignments: Super Sonic Fan Club!,

Race: hedgehog,

Family: Sky (adoptive sister), Parents who don't matter,

Home: Hollywood, America, Mobius,

Close Friends: Sky, Silver,

Interested in: Males, Females, Mobians,

Addictions: Cookies, Sonic games,

Favorite Sonic Game: Sonic Colors,

Favorite Non-Sonic Game: Xenoblade Chronicles,

Enemies: Eggman, Obama, Red,

Fandoms: Sonic the Hedgehog, Xenoblade, Doctor Who, The Big Bang Theory,

Crushes: Sonic,

Rivals: Amy, Sky,

Background: Cookie is an orange hedgehog who is a huge fan of Sonic the Hedgehog and his games. She once lived with her somewhat abusive parents, but one day she decided to run away to live on her own. She had no way to support herself unless she resorted to thievery, up until she found a job opening in a restaurant. Now she and her sister/best friend are a little bit above the average income levels. The two are determined to become some of Sonic's friends or more than friends if possible. They together found the Super Sonic Fanclub.

Other Notes: She has reacuring nightmares about a person named Scott Johnson, who is a murderer or something, She isn't patriotic, She hates Sanic Boom,


	9. Dr Eggman

Dr. Ivo Bristow Robotnik (a.k.a. Eggman)

Sex: Male

Relationship Status: Single

Religious Beliefs: Atheism

Age: 46

Occupation: Ruler of the "Mighty Eggman Empire," Evil Mastermind, Pilot, Mechanic,

Alignments: Eggman Empire,

Race: Human,

Family: Gerald Robotnik (grandfather), Maria Robotnik (cousin), Eggman Nega (descendant from an alternate dimension), Red (youngest "son") Shadow the Hedgehog (hypothetical surrogate uncle), Metal Sonic (rebel son), Silver Sonic (oldest son, rebel son), Cubot (son), Orbot (son), Mama Robotnik (Mother lol), E-123 Omega (rebel son), E-102 Gamma (rebel son), E-101 Beta (son), E-104 Epsilon (son), E-105 Zeta (son),

Home: Egg Carrier, Mobile, Mobius. Eggbase, Lost Hex (not in use). Final Egg, Ancient Ruins, Mobius. Final Zone, South Island, Mobius. Eggman Empire, Mobius (needs repair). Countless other unknown bases.

Close Friends: Obama, Eggman Nega, Orbot, Red, Mario, Bill Nye,

Interested in: Females, Humans, Some Mobians,

Addictions: Destruction, Missiles, Robotics,

Favorite Sonic Game: Sonic Adventure 2,

Favorite Non-Sonic Game: Mario Party 4,

Enemies: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Silver, Metal Sonic, Shadow, Sky, Cookie, Team Chaotix, Citizens of Mobius,

Fandoms: Teen Titans Go!, mythology, Mario, Batman, Obama, Bill Nye the Science Guy,

Crushes: None specifically

Rivals: Sonic, Bowser,

Background: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who goes by Eggman, dreams of conquering the world with his IQ of '300', Chaos Emeralds, and Robots. One group of Mobians, however, stands in his way of this goal, and they are Team Sonic (now including Amy). If he wishes to reach his goal he must first defeat Sonic and his friends. He has fought against Sonic since 1991 and has no intent of giving up any time soon. Recently the doctor has created a devastating robot that may be able to finish Sonic and everyone else who stands in his way once and for all, named Red. He has also notably teamed up with Obama recently.

Other Notes: Though he wants them dead, Eggman has a soft spot inside for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. He actually enjoys battling Sonic to the end.

Made in loving memory of Deem Bristow (1947-2005). Thank you for your spectacular voice, it means everything to us. Thank you for voicing Eggman, my Eggman. You will never be forgotten.


	10. Michael Bay

Michael Bay

Sex: Male

Relationship Status: Single

Religious Beliefs: Christianity

Age: 38

Occupation: Infamous movie director,

Alignments: His army,

Race: Human,

Family: unknown,

Home: Holly Wood, America, Mobius

Close Friends: Mario, Bill Nye,

Interested in: Females, Humans,

Addictions: Destruction, Explosions, Bombs,

Favorite Sonic Game: Shadow the Hedgehog

Favorite Non-Sonic Game: Bomberman (the terrible realistic reboot)

Enemies: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Silver,

Fandoms: Bomberman, Pacific Rim, Go Bots, Megaman Starforce, Shadow the Hedgehog, Call of Duty,

Crushes: Elise, Amy,

Rivals: Dr. Eggman, Obama,

**Dead**

Background: Michael Bay is a movie director whom creates movies of preexisting franchises. Though the movies sell oddly well, they are all very low quality. Thanks to Sonic's deduction, we know that he is making them bad on purpose, but we do not know why. He also has an army at his disposal. He was murdered by Knuckles, who threw him out of a skyscraper's window. At this point the rest is classified.

Other Notes: at this point, all is classified


End file.
